Amuse-Bouche
Amuse-Bouche 'is the sixty-seventh video in the EverymanHYBRID series. In it, HABIT and Vinny meet Mark, the man who found Box 5. Youtube Description ''CONEJO ES MUY DELICIOSA. ''[Translation: "'RABBIT IS VERY DELICIOUS."]'' Transcript breathing Mark: Walter? Vinny: Um, no. Ah... Vinny: Hey. Hi there. It's okay! It's okay. Mark: Vinny? Vinny: Look, yeah. I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. But... Mark: What am I doing here? Vinny: I don't know. I didn't bring you here. I... It was... Mark: Vinny... I just wanted to help you, man. Vinny: I know, look- Mark: We all just wanted to help you. Vinny: It wasn't me. I swear. He just told me to f-... He just told me to fucking film everything. Mark: Vinny, we trusted you. Vinny: I know, look... Okay, look. I swear it wasn't me. We can get out of here. You just gotta work with me, okay? He can be back any minute and... I don't know what he's gonna do. opens, HABIT walks in. HABIT: Oh my god! Are you guys okay? Is everybody okay? laughs and looks at Vinny. How you doin'? Vinny, I see you've met Mark. Right? That's not the first time you met him, right? Good job bringing him here! Up top! High five? response. Alright, no high-five. Mark: How do you know my name? HABIT: How do I know your name? How do I know your name? How did you end up in this house? What's your favorite color? Mark. Does it really matter? Get out from underneath those covers, it doesn't protect you from monsters. Well, you'd like it to... Wouldn't that make this a whole lot easier? Wouldn't you be a lot safer? Mark: I don't know. HABIT: Okay. Vinny, let's cut to the chase. Show him whatcha got. Vinny: You gave me a camera. That's... That's it. HABIT: Where do you keep your friends, Vinny? Close to your... brings his hands to his chest and makes a heartbeat sound. Vinny: Yeah? What about it? HABIT: Look at your shirt pocket. at Mark. This fuckin' guy... Fuck! You're wearing your shoes on my bed! pulls a stack of cards out of his pocket, face down. He flips them over, they're all royal cards. HABIT: Mark. ''Yes move them! That's rude. '''Vinny:' Is this? HABIT: Yeah that's it. snatches the cards out of Vinny's hand. Mark, I want you to tell me something. Do you recognize these? You got Jeff. throws down a card. You got Doc. throws another card. You got Evan. throws another card. We've got Steph.'' down another card.'' We got Vinny - eyyy! points at Vinny after throwing down his card. ''And we got the Stick In The Mud, himself. ''down the final card. This is what it's all about. Right here. Right Mark? Mark: I don't know... HABIT: Okay. Where'd ya find these, Mark? Cause I know you found them. Mark: In a box? HABIT: In a box! That's right! In a box. Anything else in that box that interested you? Mark: '''A book. '''HABIT: A book. Mark: A machete. HABIT: A machete. takes a little too long. C'mon. Mark: A couple of matchbox cars? HABIT: Matchbox cars? Laughs. I forgot about the matchbox cars. Matchbox cars. What else? A whole lot of little... Mark: Coins? HABIT: '''Coins! How many coins were in the box? '''Mark: Three hundred fifty-seven and a half. HABIT: Ooh! Yeah! Is this kid not good, or what? Three hundred fifty-seven and a half coins in that box. Look at that! at Mark. Look it-. Just... Just Sit up. helps Mark sit up on the bed. Look at this kid. He not only went to go and find this box in the middle of no where -in the middle of the woods- for you at Vinny then looks at Mark. To help him. Isn't that what you said? You wanted to help him? Mark: I want to help him. HABIT: whiles still laughing ''Still! Still! He finds a box in the middle of the woods! Ohhh I just want to help Vinny! He sits there and looks through the box. Oh what's this, what's that? Woah, there's a bunch of coins, maybe I should count them. Maybe I should catagorize them. Look in the book. ''again. Why?! Why? Why even care? shakes back into composure and looks back at Vinny. He did all of this for you. This guy... And he's not the only one, right Mark? Mark: '''Right. '''HABIT: Right. HABIT climbs onto the bed. ''Well, tell you what, Mark. You put all the pieces together and you got all these... All these people, these cards, this information, and you logged it all in and you thought about it. And all you are left with, you, personally... are left with that card. What card is that? '''Mark:' the card. HABIT? HABIT: next to Mark. ''Was it worth it? '''Mark:' I don't know. HABIT: He doesn't know. Vinny, he doesn't know. Sighs. Mark... Mark it's okay. gets up and puts his hand on Mark's throat and pushes him on his back, choking him. Vinny: Stop- HABIT: I'm gonna make it all better! flails around on the bed. You walked into the gnashing maw of a monster and this is what you get! Vinny: Why are you doing this? He has nothing to do with this. Crying. HABIT: ''back at Vinny while still choking Mark. ''You keep filming and shut the fuck up! Notes *This is the second time one of the finders of the boxes has appeared in the series, the first being Green Feathers. *Both the video's title and description are in separate languages, being in French and Spanish, respectively. The title translates (quite literally) to "mouth amuser", and is a type of French hors d'oeuvre. The description translates to "Rabbit is very delicious". Category:Videos